


Emma [A Klaine One-Shot]

by Wow_Klaine



Series: Klaine One-Shots 💖 [15]
Category: Glee
Genre: Blaine - Freeform, Kurt - Freeform, Kurt Hummel - Freeform, Lesbian Character, M/M, Original Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel Child(ren), Original Character(s), anderson - Freeform, blaine anderson - Freeform, hummel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29294400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wow_Klaine/pseuds/Wow_Klaine
Summary: Emma Anderhummel asks for advice on how to come out to her boyfriend as a lesbian.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Klaine One-Shots 💖 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151069
Kudos: 2





	Emma [A Klaine One-Shot]

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this may or may not be based on true events in my own life. And I may or may not be a lesbian who dated a guy for an entire year because I thought I was straight...
> 
> Anyway, that's what this story is about!

"Dad, Papa, I'm a lesbian. And I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

Kurt and Blaine had suspected when Emma was younger that she might be a lesbian, but then sophomore year she started dating a guy named Andy, so they just assumed they were wrong. But the thing that caught them most off-guard was that Emma never told them that she had broken up with Andy.

"Okay," Blaine said, "That's fine. I mean we're obviously not going to kick you out, but I understand why you waited to tell us. Even though you knew we would accept you, it's still scary."

"Your father is completely right," Kurt agreed, "So when did you break up with Andy?"

"That's sorta the issue... I haven't." Emma looked down at her lap. She was embarrassed that she couldn't just handle Andy on her own like she did everything else in her life.

"Oh," Kurt said. The two boys looked at each other. They were not expecting that.

"Well, you should probably tell him," Blaine said, trying to advise on a situation he never thought he would be in.

"Or break up with him at the very least. If you're not comfortable coming out to him yet, that's cool," Kurt tried to sound casual, but he wasn't sure if it was working.

"Thanks," Emma said, "I just... It's a weird situation to be in."

"We will always be there to support you." Blaine smiled at Emma. The family got up and the group hugged.

\---

The Hummel-Anderson family was sitting at their dinner table, the same way they were when Emma came out.

"So..." the young girl said breaking the silence, "I broke up with Andy."

"And how did it go?" Blaine asked.

"Well, he called me a fag and that I was going to hell, but other than that great!"

"Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry he said those things to you," Kurt said sympathetically.

"I'm not. I'm not sorry I broke up with him. Lesbain or no I wouldn't wanna date someone who thought like that." Emma said confidently.

"We are so proud of you Emmie," Blaine said, smiling warmly at his daughter.

"Thanks. I'm done, may I be excused?"

"Sure," Kurt said as Emma got up.

"We raised her well, didn't we Kurt?"

"Yup we did."

**Author's Note:**

> I know all my one-shots have been really short lately, but I can explore prompts and ideas that can't really go places when I write shorter stories. I might go back to writing longer stories at some point, but for now, they are probably are going to be no longer than 500 words.
> 
> -363 words-


End file.
